2 Roads Split Off From Here
by Collective Memory
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke was an avenger. Sasuke's private thoughts on his friends, family and his mission as an avenger. He has abandoned his foolish heart and its naive wishes to follow the crimson path leading toward his brother. Sasuke/Itachi & Sasuke/Naruto


Collective Memory once again. Well this story is going to be Sasuke centric, yea I kno some people are asking why Sasuke? Simple because he's an interesting character to write. Enjoy. Oh yea this is Yaoi if you don't like than plz don't read. P.S I wish you'd listen to it before reading it sets a mood I promise.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto but just like every other Narutard I wish I did. Nor do I own First To Last's song- note to self

Two roads... split off from here,  
and my life goes running in opposite directions.  
Exaggerating the barrier between who I am, and who I want to be.

Uchiha Sasuke was an avenger. The day his elder brother Itachi, stood before the lifeless bodies of their parents his steel katana dyed crimson tainted with their blood. His heart longed to take the path leading toward the friends he cherished a little too much,

Sakura- the pink haired girl who would sacrifice her everything for a man who didn't give her the time of day even going beyond his limit by confessing her limitless love as if he could just let go of the past in a heartbeat to actually love her without a second thought, but Sasuke could never give her that for there was only one person he loved and she wasn't it.

Kakashi- his sarcastic sensei that never left him alone, teaching him powerful jutsu like chidori silently expecting Sasuke to use his new found power to protect his friends and not for avenging his fallen family. Seeing himself in Sasuke's form looking over everything he accomplished making sure he never made the same mistake twice and sharing lifelong knowledge as if that from a father to his son, pretending he could just ignore the cries of his slain family on deaf ears…but Sasuke could never accept that for he already had a father once and he wasn't it.

Naruto- the blonde dobe who managed to break down all the barriers around his heart, slowly becoming best friends through their tragedy, they understood each other like no one else ever could. He wanted him to forget about the precious blood his brother had spilt, silently pleading him to throw away the memories of the brother that wasn't by replacing them with him…Sasuke almost gave in to those eyes, but he promised himself never again. Naruto imagined Sasuke as a brother risking his life over and over for a man who only sought power to kill the brother Naruto sought out to be, yet Sasuke could never give that to him for he already had a brother, one that he would erase from this world and that wasn't him.

All 3 of them wanted something that he could never give. Suffering through Hell & consequences, just to find a man who wanted to forget about them. 2 and half years later the ex team mates trained under the legendary only to become great, their ex sensei honing his skills to perfection. All three searching for him as if they were a family, but they weren't and never would be.

Sasuke has abandoned his foolish heart with its naïve wishes deciding, to follow his soul down the path of destiny, though trailed in blood. The distance between Naruto,Sakura,Kakashi and Itachi is but a thin line that I walk across.

"I am the avenger, Uchiha Sasuke fated with the burden of avenging my clan but I wish I was just simply Sasuke with the duty of protecting my cherished ones and not my cherished friend's memory."

I wanted to be that breath of fresh air,  
When everything smelled so insincere.  
But this taste still lingers in my mouth,  
Deceit has ways of sticking around.  
And I'm ready to disappear,  
Vacation seems far, seems far from here.

Sasuke couldn't believe his words the first time he came to peace with himself, to think Uchiha Sasuke was in love with Uzumaki Naruto. The thoughts disturbed him greatly yet set him at ease, Sasuke finally had a reason. The Uchiha heir was wasn't stupid nor ignorant, he could see right past the whiskered boys façade to the bleeding boy behind the flesh. The villagers disgusted him, their very existence made him sick; the black haired boy never told Naruto why he kissed him in the darkness when neither could even see an outline of anything. Naruto didn't care nor complain he just always responded silently. 

It was raining the day Sasuke had found Naruto with cuts all over his body in the fetal position sobbing all alone, his blood flowing like a river. Unconsciously Sasuke's navy umbrella found its way above Naruto's golden head, shielding him from his sorrows, the blonde's head snapped up impossible blue eyes now dull and lifeless his once tanned face pale… h elooked scared and shaken. The image broke what was left of Sasuke's heart, familiar to this pain, Naruto stared in disbelief "S-Sasuke?" a raspy voice greeted him. The proud boy wryly smiled poor thing could barely speak "Baka don't you know its raining? Let's go dobe before we both get sick… I've been looking for hours Naruto…"

Naruto's eyes returned to his lap "I came out here after the rain began just to see if anyone would notice I was gone and come look for me." The cracked voice replied, Sasuke flinched at the words, "he's just like me at that time." He replied gently "Dobe, I'll always come looking for you that's what friends are for right?" only the wind replied "Che, well fine then just ignore me I see how things are what kind of friend are you just vanishing when you feel like it, next time you do some crap like that tell me. So I can go with you." "Sasuke why did you come to look for me?" the mumbled voice interrupted, "Che do you even have to ask?" the smug voice answered instantly the smaller boy locked Sasuke in an embrace collapsing into sobs in Sasuke's wet chest.

They stood there holding each other not caring about their skin tight wet clothes, nothing mattered for the rain drowned out the cries and blended with the tears. Sasuke wanted to be the wings that had been clipped off binding Naruto to a cage. Their cold lips collided at the heart of the moment; one forgot everything the other could only remember… his taste, his touch, his bite Sasuke was chained, a slave to his memories…

"How long until I break?"

Note to self: I miss you terribly.  
This is what we call a tragedy.   
Come back to me, come back to me, to me.  
Note to self: I miss you terribly.  
This is what we call a tragedy.  
Come back to me, back to me, to me.

Guilt consumed the younger Uchiha eating away at his soul slowly, every time he kissed Naruto all Sasuke could do was compare and pretend to the point where Sasuke couldn't even look the other boy in the eye. The raven haired avenger needed, to leave, it hurt too much, Sasuke hated himself a little bit more every time he saw Naruto, every word of love could never satisfy Sasuke for he craved it from the other and Naruto could never understand that. The truth was Naruto reminded him of Itachi a little too much every word he said every thing he did- at least he pretended that he did, Sasuke missed the man with the cold crimson eyes, for he loved him as much as he despised him.

How unfortunate. But alas Sasuke was jealous he did not yet understand why his brother didn't seek Sasuke the way Sasuke had sought him. Itachi told him he was only interested in Naruto, the younger Uchiha was bewildered cursing Naruto's very life, he felt as though Itachi had been stolen from him. "Impossible" Sasuke left for Orochimaru the next day. 

I can feel my mind, wandering again.  
Into where I don't know, and will I ever get home?  
Time starts moving, faster than I can.  
And I'm sick of this scene,  
I need to break the routine.

His heart was not his to give, and that desire would not burn out, Sasuke would leave but he didn't know where to but he didn't care. It had been 3 and a half years and Sasuke no longer thought Konoha as his home, the boy had ran down the crimson path leading him toward Itachi, he had chosen to live in the past with his brother. Sasuke grew sick of the snake sannin, so he left but not before breaking Orochimaru's dream. 

I can feel my mind, wandering again.  
Into where I don't know, and will I ever get home?  
Time starts moving, faster than I can.  
And I'm sick of this scene,  
I need to break the routine.

Sasuke would go through hell for Itachi, but he wouldn't forget his Naruto. Like Sasuke belonged to Itachi, Naruto belonged to him, the blonde dobe hadn't changed a bit, the avenger almost smiled when he saw Naruto again, proud of the strong boy he had created. Sasuke respected Naruto for he reminded him of himself a little too much, he bettered himself going through whatever possible just for this day. Poor Naruto he could never give what the blonde craved. 

Two roads... split off from here,  
and my life goes running in opposite directions.  
Exaggerating the barrier between who I am, and who I want to be.

Sasuke had chosen to die in the past with his brother.

Which part of me is lost? I feel so close, and yet I am so far.  
Which part of me is lost? I feel so close, and yet I am so...far!...

Sasuke hovered between life and death, blue and crimson. He reached both for salvation and damnation, Naruto & Itachi, he could never choose.

Fin

What do you think? I liked it how bout you? Review it tell me wut you think. Thank you ps- how was the song First 2 Last is AWESOME!!!


End file.
